1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy gun, and in particular to a structure for opening a grip cover of a toy gun.
2. Description of Prior Art
Due to many people pay more attention to the quality of their life, shooting BB bullets or paint bullets has become one kind of field activities for training shooters or a team competition. Such a BB-bullet (or paint-bullet) toy gun is powered by gas, in which a pressurized gas cylinder is inserted into the grip of the toy gun. In this way, the high-pressure gas in the gas cylinder will pass through a valve and a gas-delivering pipe and enter a barrel of the toy gun. By means of the high-pressure gas, the percussion of bullets can be achieved. During the operation of this gas-powered toy gun, the user has to exchange magazines and the gas cylinders. If the high-pressure gas is exhausted in the gas cylinder, the toy gun will lose its power for shooting bullets.
Thus, the manufacturers in this art propose combining the pressurized gas cylinder with the magazine. By this structure, when the user exchanges the magazine, the bullets and the pressurized gas cylinder can be supplemented at the same time. However, in practice, the bullets and the high-pressure gas are not always exhausted simultaneously. Thus, such a design may waste the bullets and high-pressure gas.
In view of this, the manufacturers propose separating the magazine from the pressurized gas cylinder. In general, the action of exchanging the pressurized gas cylinder involves the following steps. First, the user has to remove a protective cover from the grip to show the pressurized gas cylinder within the grip. Then, the user loosens a screw adjuster in the bottom of the grip, whereby the pressurized gas cylinder can be lowered and the user can take the gas cylinder out of the grip. After the user installs a new pressurized gas cylinder in the grip and tightens the screw adjuster, the pressurized gas cylinder is lifted to connect to the valve. Finally, the protective cover is mounted on the grip again. Until this moment, the user can continue to shoot bullets. Thus, according to above, the action of exchanging the pressurized gas cylinder involves several steps, which really takes a lot of time. Further, it is necessary for the user to loosen or tighten the screw adjuster when exchanging the gas cylinder. Thus, the location for taking the gas cylinder in or out of the grip is much related to the location of the screw adjuster. On the other hand, when the protective cover is removed from the grip, it becomes a separate member. As a result, the user has to take care of the removed protective cover. At the same time, the user has to grip the barrel with one hand and loosen the screw adjuster with another hand, thereby exchanging the gas cylinder. Therefore, it is apparent that the user will be in a great bustle. Even, the protective cover may be lost and suffer damage. Especially, when two parties are “fighting” against each other, the players must seize every minute and second. However, the players almost cannot fight back when they are exchanging the gas cylinder. Thus, not only the user has to be familiar with the action of exchanging the gas cylinder, but also the manufacturer continues to develop a novel toy gun capable of exchanging the gas cylinder rapidly.
Therefore, it is an important issue for the present Inventor to solve above-mentioned problems.